Charmed: Power of 4
by Tmmack
Summary: A little 6-year-old witch named Margie lives in an orphanage. One day, Mrs. Carver, the headmistress asks her to resurrect a relative of hers. However, Margie sees that the person isn't good, and refuses. Angry, Mrs. Carver and hurts Margie. That night, she prays for a good spirit to resurrect. God sends Prue, the eldest Charmed sister. Can Prue and her family protect Margie?
1. Chapter 1: the fright

Charmed: Power of 4

A 6-year-old little girl witch named Margie, lives in an orphanage, called Crystal Tree Orphanage, and has very special powers. She has the power of resurrection. She can resurrect dead people as well as spirits. She also has the power of teleportation and camouflage. Everyone in the orphanage loves her except for 1 person: Beatrice Carver, headmistress of the orphanage. She was jealous of Margie, and always wanted to get rid of her.

One day, after the kids had lunch, Mrs. Carver called Margie next to her. "Yes, Mrs. Carver?" asked Margie. "I need you to do something for me: bring my relative: William Blake back to life," said Mrs. Carver, who showed Margie a picture of William. Another one of Margie's powers is that she can tell who people are by feeling a picture of them. However, after feeling William's picture, she jumped and dropped it, shocked. "This man you want me to resurrect, he has a cold, cruel heart. I won't resurrect him. I can't!" cried Margie. What she received was a smack across her face.

"You can resurrect him, and you will. You'll do it when I have everything I need to do it. If you don't I'll keep you here forever, and make sure you'll never be adopted. Ha! Like anyone would want you," cackled Mrs. Carver. Margie ran to her room, and locked the door. There, she threw herself on her bed and wept bitterly. The other kids and the orphanage workers saw and heard everything. They were shocked. "How dare you hurt that small child?!" asked the cook furiously. "If you hurt the other kids, I'll call the police and arrest you for child abuse, Mother!" yelled Mrs. Carver's daughter Maria. "I don't care. I want him resurrected, and that's all that matters," snapped Mrs. Carver.  
Margie was right to be scared, for she _**did**_ see that William was evil. A look at William's life reveled something. He was actually a babysitter for the children of his neighborhood. He_** appeared **_to be nice around the children when their parents were with them. On the other hand, when their parents left, he beat the children and scratched them. The thought of him appearing and hurting the children at the orphanage was something that Margie didn't want to have happen. That's why she refused. She tried to tell Mrs. Carver, but she got hurt. That evening, as punishment for disobeying the headmistress, Margie was sent to bed without supper. That night, she prayed for a good spirit to resurrect, and to hopefully adopt her and keep her safe. God listened to her prayer, and found the perfect one to help her: Prue, the deceased oldest Charmed sister.


	2. Chapter 2: the adoption

That night, while Margie slept, she began to have a dream. She dreamt that the spirit of a woman with short, dark-brown hair and light-blue eyes. The woman's spirit talked to her. "God answered your prayers, young one. You'll see me tomorrow when you wake up. My love will be there too," she said. Margie woke up with the sun shining on her eyes.

When she opened her eyes completely, she saw two spirits beside her bed. One was the spirit woman she saw in her dream. The other was a man with short brown hair and dark-brown eyes. "Hello Margie," said the man. "Hi there," said the woman softly. "H-h-hi," said Margie shyly. "Are you okay?" asked the woman. "Y-yes. How do you know my name?" asked Margie. "We've been watching you from the afterlife. We'd love to adopt you," said the woman. "I'm Prue. This is my love, Andy." "Hi Prue and Andy. So, you both want to adopt me?" Margie asked.

"Of course. We can help you keep tabs on your magic. But first, can you please resurrect us?" asked Andy. Margie looked at them and asked for their hands. Prue and Andy put one of their hands in Margie's hands. Margie closed her eyes and looked with her mind deep into their hearts. "You both have good, kind hearts. Of course, I'll bring you back to life," Margie said with a smile.

She concentrated and closed her eyes tight. When she opened her eyes, Prue and Andy were both back to their flesh-and-bone selves. "Oh! Thank you. Come. Get dressed and we'll take you to where I lived when I was alive before. You'll fit in well with my family," Prue said to Margie. Margie's eyes lit up. After she got dressed, Maria poked her head in. "Margie, are you..who are you?" she asked Prue and Andy, shocked after seeing them.

"We-I'm Prue and this is my love Andy. We've come to adopt Margie," replied Prue. Maria looked at them skeptically. "You're not just here for her powers, right?" she asked. "No Maria. They came to me, and I restored them with my powers," said Margie, and explained to her what happened. "Oh. Well, welcome. Margie, please come downstairs. It's breakfast time," said Maria. Margie nodded, and she, Prue, and Andy followed Maria to the kitchen.

Mrs. Carver was watching the children from nearby. "It's about time, Margie. I was almost about to have the children eat without you," she said severely to Margie. "Sorry ma'am," said Margie quietly, and took her seat at the table. After the children said their grace and began to eat, Mrs. Carver noticed Prue and Andy. "Who are you?" she asked. Margie bravely came up and explained everything. Hearing this, Mrs. Carver became very angry. "Why you-you were supposed to bring William back to life! How dare you?!" Before she could attack Margie, the little witch teleported back to her seat.

Mrs. Carver escorted Prue and Andy to her office. "We want to adopt Margie. We will protect her," said Andy told Mrs. Carver. "Protect her? From what?" asked Mrs. Carver. "From you," replied Prue bluntly. "Others who came to the orphanage before you didn't want her," sneered Mrs. Carver. "_We_ want her," replied Andy. "Of course you do. All right, I'll get the papers," said Mrs. Carver with a sigh. As Prue and Andy signed the papers, Margie went to her room to gather her things.

After Margie said goodbye to everyone, Mrs. Carver looked at her sinisterly. "Anywhere you go, I will find you," said Mrs. Carver in a threatening tone. Margie giggled. "That's something I'd like to see, ma'am. But it might be difficult for you to do," she said laughing. Margie waved goodbye to her friends and Prue, using her magic, summoned her car. The car already had a car seat for Margie. The new family got into the car and drove to the Manor where Prue lived, and where her sisters live.


	3. Chapter 3: the reunion

Charmed: Power of 4: surprise reunion

Prue, Andy, and Margie pulled up to the manor. Margie looked at it in awe. "Wow! This is beautiful," she gasped. "Thank you, sweetie. This brings back memories," said Prue with a sigh. The new family got out of the car, took Margie's things, and went up the stairs. Prue was about to knock on the door, but she hesitated.

Her mind was racing with what ifs. "What if my sisters don't recognize me? What if they don't want me back? What if they don't want me, Andy, and Margie?" Prue told Andy about her worries. "Don't worry, dear. They'll want you. They're your sisters. They love you," said Andy, reassuring her. Prue smiled, and knocked on the door. A few moments later, a woman answered the door. She looked at the couple with wide eyes. "P-P-Piper?" stuttered Prue. "P-P-Prue?" stuttered Piper.

The sisters beamed and hugged each other tightly. Piper noticed Andy and hugged him too. "What are you doing here? I thought you were spirits," said Piper. "Well, we've been resurrected by this little girl," Prue replied, stepping to the side, revealing Margie who was hiding behind her. Piper saw Margie and knelt down to her level. "Hello. Who are you?" she asked.

"M-my name Is Margie, miss," Margie said with a stutter. "Aw. Nice to meet you, Margie. But you can call me Piper." "Or..you could call her Aunt Piper," said Prue. "Wh-wh-what do you mean?" asked Piper, taken off guard. "Andy and I adopted her. You're an aunt again," replied Prue. Piper hugged her sister. Then she welcomed them inside. Her children, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda were at school at the moment.

"Oh, Phoebe and Paige are going to get quite a shock to see you," Piper said eagerly to her sister. "I know. I can't wait to see them," said Prue excitedly. "Who?" Margie asked. "Our other sisters," replied Piper. Margie nodded in understanding. Piper called Phoebe, Paige, and their dad, telling them that someone very special wants to see them. They were confused but agreed to meet them at the manor.

A little while later, Piper's children, Paige, Phoebe, their husbands, children and their father arrived at the manor. Prue, along with Andy and Margie hid so they couldn't be seen. "We got the call," said Phoebe. "Who's the someone special that you said wants to see us?" asked Paige. Piper whistled, and Prue and Andy came out from around the corner. The sisters, and their father were shocked to see them.

"Prue!" cried Phoebe and Paige. They ran to their eldest sister, and Prue hugged them tight. They hugged Andy too. Victor went up to Prue, and touched her cheek gently. "Prue, is it really you?" he asked. "In the flesh, Dad." Victor hugged and kissed her. He went up to Andy, and hugged him too. Their husbands and Piper's husband Leo were shocked to see them. "Prue! So good to see you again," said Leo. "You too Leo," said Prue happily, hugging him.

Their children were a bit confused, but the girls introduced them to their aunt and uncle. They all hugged, and little Margie was still around the corner, waiting to come out. "What are you doing here? I thought you were spirits," said Phoebe, whispering the last part. "We were resurrected. By our new daughter," replied Prue. "Margie? Sweetie, you can come out now," Andy called. Margie slowly came out from around the corner. "Hi," she said shyly with a little wave.

"Ohh. Hello," said Phoebe. "Hello," smiled Paige. The others introduced themselves and Margie was a bit overwhelmed with all the attention she was getting. "Please. Not so close. Not all at once," Margie begged. She closed her eyes tight and camouflaged into the staircase. "Margie? Where are you?" asked Pheobe worried. "I'm right here," said Margie softly. Then, a second later, Margie was back to her original color. "What..did..you..just..do?" asked Wyatt slowly. "I-I'm sorry. I camouflaged myself. It's one of my powers. Oops!" cried Margie, before camouflaging herself again.

Prue, Andy, and Piper felt guilty. "I guess this was too much for Margie. We shouldn't have dumped this all on her," said Leo. "Yeah. We should have introduced her to the family slowly," agreed Piper. The family agreed. Margie returned back to normal. "Sorry. This is going too fast for me," she sighed, hugging her knees. Prue got down on her knees, and placed a hand on Margie's shoulder. "It's okay, sweetie. We shouldn't have done this all at once. We should have given you time to settle in first," she said. "It's okay," replied Margie.

Paige and Pheobe agreed to come back after a few days. They wanted Margie to get comfortable with her new home before they introduced themselves again. Prue and Piper agreed, and they all left. After a snack, Melinda agreed to share her room with Margie. As the family had dinner, Piper turned to Prue and leaned towards her to whisper to her. "You said that both you and Andy were resurrected by Margie?" she asked. Prue nodded. "Do you think that means she's a witch, like us?" she asked. Piper shrugged. "Let's talk about this in the morning," Piper suggested.

Andy and Leo set up a cot in Melinda's room for Margie to sleep on. Margie didn't mind. She was just happy to be away from the orphanage, and Mrs. Carver. After she and Melinda said a prayer, both girls, along with the rest of the family went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: one part at a time

**One part at a time**

The next day, Margie and Melinda woke up, got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. After greeting their parents, cousins/brothers, everyone sat down for breakfast. It started off quietly, then Piper spoke up. "Margie? Sweetie, I know the first meeting you had with your new family wasn't a good one. So we're going to try again, slowly this time," she said. "What do you mean, Auntie Piper?" Margie asked, then camouflaged herself, embarrassed.

"Why'd you do that, Margie? Please return to normal," Prue requested. Margie returned to normal. "Why did you camouflage yourself?" Piper asked. "B-be-because I called you 'Aunt'. You're not mad, are you?" Margie asked nervously. Piper patted her hand. "No. I'm honored that you called me your aunt. I'm sure Phoebe and Paige will feel the same," replied Piper with a smile. "Thank you," replied Margie.

As the day went along, Margie spent time with Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. Margie found out that their mother and aunts are witches and part of the "Charmed Ones." The kids too have powers and special abilities. For instance, things like orbing, telekinetic abilities, and hovering. Margie smiled in gratitude. In the orphanage, she was the _**only **_one with powers. Now that she was part of the family, she wasn't the only one anymore.

A few days later, Phoebe and Paige came to the manor. One at a time, of course. They too brought their husbands and their children. They too have special abilities. Like sensing, beaming, molecular acceleration and deceleration. They all got along really well, and Margie really bonded with Henry Jr., who was also adopted in the family. Margie was very happy with her new family, but they all had one question. "Margie, how did you end up in the orphanage in the first place?" asked Paige. "Well, Auntie Paige, I kind of have an idea why."

**Sorry that it's a short chapter. Why do you think Margie was sent to the orphanage? **


	5. Chapter 5: Margie's story

"What do you mean you have an idea why?" asked Phoebe. "Well, it happened two years ago, and so fast, but I remember what happened. I was in my room, coloring when the doorbell rang. The next thing I know, Mommy was packing my clothes and Daddy handed me a piece of paper. They were panicking. After Mommy handed me the suitcase with my clothes, she and Daddy hugged me goodbye, and Mommy teleported me to the orphanage," said Margie.

"Hmm. Did anything else happen that day?" Piper asked. "Well, now that you mention it, something _**did**_ happen. After I heard the door open, I heard Daddy ask, 'What do you want?'. A man's voice said: 'I came for what is mine; your daughter'." "From what we've heard Margie, your parents sent you to the orphanage in order to protect you," said Paige. Margie nodded. "I think you're right, Auntie Paige. I wish I'd knew what they were protecting me from," she sighed.

Wyatt turned to his mother. "There is a way you could do that, right?" he asked. Piper smiled at him. "Of course, there is a way," Piper replied. "There is?" Margie asked hopefully. "Mm-hmm. We know a spell that can summon spirits. It's in a book in the attic," replied Prue. The family orbed or in some cases teleported to the attic. There, Paige found the book, Phoebe and Piper placed 5 candles in a loose circle, and the four Charmed sisters put their hands on the book, and chanted the spell:

_**Hear these words, **_

_**Hear my cry, **_

_**Spirits from the other side, **_

_**Come to me, **_

_**I summon thee, **_

_**Cross now the great divide. **_

Then, two spirits appeared in the circle. Margie immediately recognized them. "Mommy! Daddy!" she cried. "Margie! My little darling!" cried Margie's mother. "Dear girl!" exclaimed Margie's father. Margie wanted to hug her parents, but she didn't think it was safe to go into the circle. "C-can I g-g-go and hug my parents?" she asked the Charmed Ones nervously. The Charmed Ones shook their heads.

Margie's parents got as close as they could to the edge and reached out their arms. Margie couldn't contain herself and jumped into the arms of her parents. They introduced themselves as Gloria and Matthew Simmons. The family introduced themselves too. After the hug, Margie looked at her parents and asked, "Mommy, Daddy? Why did you send me to the orphanage?" "We did it to protect you, sweetie. We're sorry we sent you there so quickly, but he was coming for you. We had to do something," replied Gloria.

"Who's 'he'?" asked Piper. "He's what's known as the 'Demon Teacher'," replied Matthew. "The 'Demon Teacher'? What's that?" asked Paige. "It's a fairly newly appeared demon. Not much is known about it. However, we know what it does. It has the power to track down kids with special abilities, who are just controlling their powers. Then it takes them away from their families and teaches them to use their powers to do bad things instead of good," Gloria replied.

"Hmm. Now that you mention it, I have only gotten use to my powers only a month before I was sent to the orphanage," Margie remarked. "Is there anything else we should know about this Demon Teacher you speak of?" asked Paige's husband. "It can either be male or female, and can even work with regular people to get what it wants. It can act normal around normal kids, but be mean to kids with powers," Gloria went on. "Wait. Work with normal people? Oh no, no-no-no, oh no!" Margie cried, pacing. "Margie? What's wrong, sweetie?" Prue asked, concerned.

"Back at the orphanage, Mrs. Carver wanted me to resurrect someone who I could tell was bad. You don't think she could be working with one of them, do you?" asked Margie, worriedly. The rest of the children gulped, but Andy put his hand on Margie's shoulders. "If she is, we'll protect you. All of us will," he promised. "Of course, we will," said Prue. Margie hugged them. "You're the ones who adopted Margie? Am I right?" Gloria asked Prue and Andy.

Prue and Andy nodded. "Well thank you. We wrote a note asking whoever adopts Margie to protect her. I'm sure you'll do a good job," smiled Matthew. "Thanks. We promise to protect her," Prue said, smiling. "We all do," said Paige. "Good," smiled Gloria. "Now, what else should we know about Margie?" asked Andy.

The ghosts of Margie's parents looked to the Charmed 4, and leaned forward to whisper in their ears. "She loves using her powers. However, she only uses them when she wants to, or is needed to," said Gloria. "How do you mean?" asked Piper. "Well, she did use her powers of resurrection to bring the two of you back to life, right?" asked Gloria. "Yes," replied Prue, nodding. "That means that you're good. She resurrects good spirits, but if she scenes that the spirit isn't a good one, she doesn't," added Gloria.

"When does she want to use her powers?" asked Piper. "When she wants to resurrect a good spirit of course. Or, when she wants to play," answered Matthew. "When she wants to play?" repeated Phoebe. Gloria chuckled and said, "Yep. Margie loves using her skills of camouflage and teleportation to play games like hide-and-seek and tag. She loves those games." "What's camouflage?" asked Peyton.

"Camouflage means that Margie can change colors to blend in with things around her so she can't be seen," Phoebe explained. Margie demonstrated by camouflaging in with one of the sides of the desk. "Wow!" cried the children, and Margie returned to normal. "It's time for us to go, Margie," sighed Gloria. Margie looked at the ghosts of her parents with tearful eyes, and hugged them as tight as she could. Then after saying thank you again to the family, they vanished.

Melinda and Kat hugged Margie, who was crying. "Are you okay, sweetie?" Paige asked. "Y-yes, auntie Paige. I'm fine," sniffed Margie. Andy looked at Prue. "Maybe later we can cheer Margie up by playing hide-and-seek with her," he whispered to her. "Great idea. Let's do it," agreed Prue.

**What number should Prue and Andy count to? **

**Have any ideas as to where Margie can camouflage herself to hide?**


End file.
